lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Miranda Hunder
''' Miranda Hunder '''is the daughter of Main, and Talia Hunder making her a member of House Hunder. Miranda Hunder had one sibling in the form of Tain Hunder II. of whom was the heir of House Hunder until he got a infection after a duel and would die. Miranda Hunder would marry Hirthen Flowers of whom was a bastard from the lands of the Lucernians, and she has fallen deeply in love with the young man. With Hirthen she has one child in the form of Nedrik Hunder of whom is only five at the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Miranda Hunder was born the first child of Main Hunder and thus was for a short time the heir to House Hunder but this went away with the birth of her younger brother Tain Hunder II. She and her brother were insperable as she took the role of older sister with great love and skill, and thus she would be heartbroken when she watched him wither away and die after and infection he suffered during a duel. Following his death she was once again the heir to House Hunder and thus she took the role very seriously as she would train endlessly in the library of her family on how to be a better ruler, and she would spend an entire year as a handmaiden for the ruling House Menathil so that she could learn from them. During this time she came to know the much older Diane Portmane of whom she would take much from including how to attain influence amongst people. All of her political maneuvering came for nothing when she fell in love with the Lucernian Bastard Hirthen Flowers while she was travelling near Stormwind. History Early History Miranda Hunder was born the first child of Main Hunder and thus was for a short time the heir to House Hunder but this went away with the birth of her younger brother Tain Hunder II. She and her brother were insperable as she took the role of older sister with great love and skill, and thus she would be heartbroken when she watched him wither away and die after and infection he suffered during a duel. Following his death she was once again the heir to House Hunder and thus she took the role very seriously as she would train endlessly in the library of her family on how to be a better ruler, and she would spend an entire year as a handmaiden for the ruling House Menathil so that she could learn from them. During this time she came to know the much older Diane Portmane of whom she would take much from including how to attain influence amongst people. Loving a Bastard All of her political maneuvering came for nothing when she fell in love with the Lucernian Bastard Hirthen Flowers while she was travelling near Stormwind. Family Members House Hunder.png|Main Hunder - Father|link=Main Hunder House Hunder.png|Talia Hunder - Mother|link=Talia Hunder Relationships Category:Atlantian Category:People Category:Human Category:House Hunder Category:People of Lorderon